


The Family Way

by Whosdaboss4



Series: Smut Practice [2]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Jaime is tired of the bullshit, Jaime listens to his dreams, Jaime quits Kingsguard to marry Brienne and get Sansa and Tommen away from Kings Landing, Mentions of Violence, Mentions of spousal abuse, Pregnancy, aged up Sansa and Tommen, jaime is a bit more self aware, mentions of stillbirth, purple wedding wasn’t successful
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-06
Updated: 2020-08-06
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:35:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25740670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whosdaboss4/pseuds/Whosdaboss4
Summary: A weird little one shot that came to me.  Hopefully, it makes sense.  Basically, Jaime took his dream about Brienne to heart.  Jaime agrees to leave the Kingsguard and marries Brienne.  Tywin requires them to stay in King’s Landing until it’s certain they will have their first child.  This could probably be rated mature.
Relationships: Jaime Lannister/Brienne of Tarth, Joffrey Baratheon/Margaery Tyrell (mentioned), Tommen Baratheon/Sansa Stark, Tyrion Lannister/Shae (mentioned)
Series: Smut Practice [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1855708
Comments: 22
Kudos: 96





	The Family Way

Jaime vibrated with rage. He sneered at his sister and she sneered back at him. Cersei had won the round as he noted Brienne’s face was flushed and tears clouded her beautiful eyes. Cersei had gone too godsdamned far this time.

Jaime planned to respond with a cutting comment, but Brienne stood abruptly.

“Lord Tywin, I wish to be excused. I fear I am quite nauseated,” Brienne said looking down at the table.

“Of course, Lady Brienne. Go and rest. Lady Sansa, accompany your good aunt to her chambers,” Tywin replied.

Both womens’ chairs scraped against the stone floor of the Lord Hand’s solar as they moved to leave. It was as if the chairs themselves screamed their relief to be spared the weekly family dinners Lord Tywin insisted upon. Even the King of the Seven Kingdoms was expected to attend. At the weekly dinner, he was merely a grandson of Lord Tywin.

Once his good daughter and good granddaughter closed the door behind them, there was a pregnant silence. Cersei, never knowing when to be gracious in victory, smirked at her twin.

“Jaime dear, if your _Lady_ Wife can’t handle a little constructive criticism about her appearance, maybe you should have chosen differently”, Cersei innocently said.

Tyrion sighed and snatched his goblet off the table.

Cersei rolled her eyes at her youngest brother. “The West will never accept such a…”, she halted as she stared at Tyrion. “...Beast as its Lady. I was just giving her pointers to improve herself. She’ll need all the help she can get.”

She and the King snickered malevolently.

Jaime narrowed his eyes at his sister and their demon seed, the King. He knew he was diving into dangerous territory, but he no longer cared. His and Brienne’s days in the Capital were drawing to a close. They had begun packing and planning since the moment the Maester confirmed Brienne’s pregnancy.

They struck a deal with Tywin that they would be allowed to leave King’s Landing after the danger of Brienne miscarrying had passed. She had just crossed the 12th sennight mark. They were to leave in the morning. First, they would accompany Tommen and Sansa to Storm’s End where the young couple were to become its Lord and Lady. Then onto Tarth as Brienne had not seen her father, the Evenstar, in years. They assured Tywin they would make it to the Rock in time for the babe’s birth. In reality, they planned to search for Arya after the babe’s birth, leaving the child in the care of a loving Grandfather, Lord Selwyn.

If found, they hoped to install the Young Wolf as the Lady of Winterfell; while using the might of the Stormlands and the Stark loyalists in the North to remove the Boltons. Lofty goals indeed, but after meeting Brienne, Jaime had begun to believe in miracles.

Looking around the table at his shit family, he thought the situation might just resolve itself. The heads of the Lannister family; Tywin, Cersei and Joffrey, have committed enough crimes against the other houses that retribution was bound to come back on them tenfold.

Jaime’s gaze fell back on his twin, his former lover. He shook his head. _How did I ever love her_ , he thought bitterly.

“Sister, you speak of your beauty as if it’s something you’ve earned or worked for. You were merely born looking a certain way. You’ve accomplished little since. You could take lessons from my wife…” Jaime seethed.

Tyrion mock choked on his wine as he hid a smirk. Tommen just stared as if he were somewhere else entirely.

Joffrey’s eyes twitched and watered as he glared at Jaime. His eyes were permanently bloodshot after the assassination attempt. “Uncle,” he warned. “That’s enough. You will not speak to my Mother that way.”

Jaime turned to his son and tilted his head. “Your Grace, what would you do to the person who insulted your wife to your face?”

Joffrey shrank down on himself a bit as he answered, “I’d cut out their tongue and feed it to them.” Jaime nodded curtly and rose from the table to leave. Joffrey was so gallant in his hypothetical defense of his wife, yet the Queen was not in attendance due to the King’s assault on her. Jaime saw the bruises on the Queen’s arms. He wondered how far the bruising went.

Cersei raised her chin and looked at her twin, “Not only is your wife hideous, she is weak. Lions do not concern themselves…”

Jaime had had enough. He looked at his sister and growled. He slammed his golden hand on the table. Pain shot from his wrist and up to his shoulder. He knew there would be bruising, but he didn’t care.

“Enough!” Jaime roared. All at the table jolted at the loud thud of metal hitting stone. Cersei's gaze travelled from Jaime’s false hand up to his eyes. She smirked at him, but there was a fire burning underneath her verdant pools. Jaime knew that look. She looked at him with pure, unbridled lust. A couple of years ago, Jaime would be tempted to drag her from the room and fuck her inside the nearest alcove. Now, he wanted to vomit.

He noticed Tywin looked at him approvingly. Leading your family with an iron fist; or in this case, with a golden hand was Tywin's idea of being a patriarch. Jaime wanted no parts of that type of leadership. Again, he had the urge to empty his stomach.

“The lion is on our house sigil, but we are not animals. My wife is a noblewoman and deserves basic respect...” Jaime started calmly.

The lust in Cersei’s eyes dimmed to disgust. Funny though, her facial expression hadn’t changed.

“...And she has made you weak,” Cersei interrupted, radiating anger.

Jaime leaned closer to his sister. “And what in the fuck do you know about it? What do you know about struggle...living in the Keep your whole life having everything brought to you on a silver platter…”

Cersei scoffed. “I’m smart enough to have others do my work for me…”

“Ah, Jaime is the stupidest Lannister…” Jaime announced to the table. “Yes, sister...I’m not the cleverest. I’ve been a pawn to many of this family’s schemes. But slowly, I do learn. And I never forget.”

Tyrion looked at his sister and chuckled silently. Again, Tommen looked millions of miles away.

Jaime continued, “I’ll never forget after wallowing in my own shit for a year, after losing my sword hand, almost dying while traveling through the literally bloody Riverlands; what did my family, my pride of lions have to say when I made it back?” He paused for dramatic effect.

“You’re being emotional, Jaime…” Tywin coldly cut in.

Jaime looked at his father. This was a family dinner after all, so he would speak his peace.

“You can’t be a one handed Kingsguard and” Jaime sneered at his sister, “you took too long.”

Cersei sat back in her chair and raised her eyebrows, obviously amused at Jaime’s outburst.

“Not one of my pride seemed actually relieved I was alive…” Jaime smoldered.

“I was, Uncle”, Tommen spoke softly. Jaime looked at the boy and nodded in acknowledgment.

Tyrion looked at his big brother and saluted him.

“None of you show any gratitude to Tyrion for saving your sorry arses during the Battle of the Blackwater. None of you, except Tommen or Tyrion, truly thanked my wife for keeping me alive to bring me back to this fucking snake pit,” Jaime exhaled. “You simply expected her to….to bend to our will because we are fucking Lannisters.”

Jaime paused and looked directly into Cersei’s eyes, to ensure she understood. “Let me inform you. My wife is worth more than a million of you…”

Tyrion guffawed and mock coughed again. He smiled into his goblet while taking a gulp.

Joffrey stood up and looked at Jaime. “Uncle, you forget yourself. Shall I call for the Kingsguard?”

Jaime stared at the King. “Try me, boy...” Jaime said menacingly.

Joffrey turned to walk to the door. Tywin put his hard firmly on Joffrey’s wrist. “Sit down!”

Joffrey stood for a beat and then flopped into the chair like the petulant shit he was.

“Grandfather, he can’t talk to me this way. I’m the King. He's a one-handed…” Joffrey whined to Tywin.

“He’s my heir. And he’s our key to the survival of our name. Our legacy. So we’ll endure his outburst…this time”, Tywin commanded.

“I won’t have it…” Joffrey huffed.

“Your Grace, your reign is not popular. You are not popular,” Tywin said, slipping into his official role as Hand. “You survive because I keep the monsters at bay. You cross me, I’ll open the gates and let them have you.”

Joffrey and Cersei sucked in a collective breath while Jaime exhaled. _What a fucking family I have_ , he thought. He looked down at Tommen. “We leave at dawn. I believe you and your lady wife are ready? Jaime asked.

“Yes, My Lord. We are ready”, Tommen affirmed.

Jaime looked at Tywin. “I am going to check on Brienne by your leave.”

Tywin nodded. Jaime looked at Tyrion. “You’re sure you won’t come with us, Brother?”

Tyrion looked at Jaime sadly and shook his head. “I can’t.”

“You’ll stay here,” Jaime looked disdainfully, “for a whore?”

A shadow crossed Tyrion’s face. “She’s all I have”, Tyrion said quietly.

Jaime put his flesh hand on his little brother’s shoulder. “She is not all you have. You’ll always have me”, Jaime interrupted.

Cersei scowled. “Oh, how touching”, she taunted.

Jaime rolled his eyes at his sister. He turned and left his father’s solar.

********************

Brienne dropped Sansa off at her chambers. Just inside the threshold, the women confirmed the plan for the next few hours until they left King’s Landing.

“You and Tommen are packed and ready to go?” Brienne queried.

“Frankly, I’m only taking what I brought from Winterfell years ago. I can’t fit any of it, but it’s the only connection I have to my family. They can burn the rest”, Sansa almost spat.

“And Tommen?” Brienne asked again.

“Yes, I think he feels similarly even though he’s grown up here. He wants to take a few mementos Myrcella made for him and his cats. That’s it. We’ll have a wardrobe made in Storm’s End,” Sansa said.

Brienne furrowed her eyebrows. “Now, Stormlanders are a hardy, simple bunch. There’s no need to be fancy. Just have nice respectable clothes made...befitting a liege. None of this Capital fakery…”

Sansa nodded, ”I understand.”

Brienne moved out into the hall. “Don’t let anyone in without the knock.”

Sansa nodded again.

“See you early on the morrow,” Brienne said.

“Yes, I will sleep in my travel clothes. On the morrow, Lady Aunt”, Sansa replied. After Sansa closed the door, Brienne remained until she heard the door lock.

Brienne headed to her chambers. She reflected on the changes in her life over the past year. She’d never thought she’d find a willing husband, let alone a love match. Yet, here she was married to the Golden Lion. She doubted her muscled, manly body would accept seed and grow life. And yet, in 6 moons, she will be birthing a babe. She placed her large palm on her stomach as she wondered if she’d have a boy or a girl. A boy would be easier. Her good father and her father would be more pleased. She felt a boy could bear having her looks easier. Yet, Jaime wanted a daughter.

She entered her chambers and searched the parameter with a dagger in hand. The King and the Queen Mother had made living in the Red Keep difficult. With their cutting remarks and veiled threats, Brienne’s anxiety was almost overwhelming. When she fainted a few days ago, Jaime insisted on moving up the date of their departure. Once Tywin found out why, he relented. Time on her home island would do her a world of good.

Convinced the chambers were clear, she quickly barred the door. She was starving, so she retrieved an apple she had hidden in her cloak. Jaime had fears that she or they both could be poisoned. And after the poisoning attempt on the King, Jaime and Brienne were doubly cautious. She quickly undressed between bites of the apple and flopped down on the bed when she was down to her shift. _Tomorrow, I’ll be back in my breeches and tunic_ , she thought happily. During her stay, she relented to wear skirts and dresses when not sparing. Like Sansa, Brienne planned on taking very little on their voyage.

There was a knock at the door. Brienne waited to see if it was the coded knock she and Jaime created. Realizing it was her husband, she rushed to the door. Opening it, she was pleased to see Jaime’s arms laden with food. Her eyes widened with pleasure. After he entered the room and placed the food on their table, she barred the door again.

“I know you are starved, Wench. I am sorry about Cersei…”, Jaime started. Brienne almost shoved him out of the way to get to the food.

Brienne ripped apart a fresh loaf of bread and shoved a piece in her mouth. Her eyes almost rolled back into her head. “Ummmm….” Brienne moaned.

Jaime smiled at his wife crookedly and joined her at the table.

“Thank you for the food, Jaime. She’s a cunt,” Brienne said and then covered her mouth in shock.

“No, no, you are quite right”, Jaime laughed. Pregnancy made Brienne eternally hungry and very emotional.

“I spoke out of turn…”, Brienne said apologetically.

Jaime recalled the tears threatening to fall from his wife’s eyes. “No, she was out of line. You have no reason to apologize”, he replied sharply. Softening his tone, “how’s the nausea?”

Brienne’s smirk let him know that she hadn’t felt sick at all. Brienne learned to use morning sickness as a means to escape his family. His Wench had been around Lannisters far too long.

“So...you aren’t sick?” Jaime asked with a raised eyebrow.

Brienne popped a grape in her mouth and shook her head at her husband.

“Are you still hungry?” Jaime said in a gravelly voice. Jaime noticed Brienne’s nipples stiffen under the thin shift. His shy bride, who was not so shy anymore, looked at him from toe to head. She nodded and crossed her long, shapely legs.

Brienne watched her husband remove his jerkin and tunic. He’d gotten better using one hand. He unbuckled the straps that secured the false hand, wrenched off the cursed thing and flung it to the floor. She saw the irritation around his wrist was redder than usual.

“Jaime, what happened?” she asked full of concern. She stood and reached for him.

“Nothing at all…”Jaime replied. He rubbed at the skin. “I’m fine, Wench...” He quickly divested himself of his breeches and smallclothes. His cock was at half mast. “...so, what else are you hungry for?” he asked suggestively.

He picked up the tray of treats and carried it to the bed. He sat down and placed the tray between his spread legs at knee level.

“Come and eat, Sweetling,” he drawled. Brienne took a step forward. “Ah, Ah, Ah...remove your shift, Wife. We must be properly attired…”

Brienne stared at her husband for a moment. The air was thick with anticipation and promise. Brienne was always desirous of her handsome Lord Husband. But since she became pregnant; it only took a word or a look and her need of him was almost unbearable.

Brienne pulled the shift over her head and laid it on the chair she’d been sitting in. As she moved toward the bed, Jaime appraised his wife. Her breasts had gotten slightly larger. Her areolas increased in size and darkened to a deep rose, so she looked perpetually aroused. She looked like a majestic fertility goddess. She carried their cub in her womb. And she was all his.

“That’s it. Come and eat,” Jaime purred.

Brienne sat and looked at her husband and the food. Her pupils were blown to a midnight blue. She smirked. Jaime knew his wife wanted to play.

“Feed me,” she commanded. Jaime’s own eyes dilated to forest green.

“As my lady commands…” Jaime said as he picked up a strawberry. Then he smirked and put the fruit between his teeth. He motioned Brienne to come and get it. Naked, and less self-conscious then she’d been when they first married 6 moons ago; Brienne crawled over to Jaime.

“We’re going to make a mess of this bed…” she said as she bit half of the berry and gave her husband a messy kiss. Juice dripped down both their chins. Jaime licked the nectar off his wife’s chin.

Chewing, Jaime said,”That’s the point. It I were more petty, I’d say we wreck the fucking room. But some poor maid would have to break her back righting it.”

Brienne smiled at her husband and threw a leg over his lap with his hard cock between them. She picked up another strawberry. “How responsible of you,” she said. Jaime playfully tapped her thigh. As she put the fruit on her lips, she whispered, “Only the sheets then...”

Jaime nipped the fruit away from her with his fingers. “You’ve been around Lannisters too long. We’re corrupting you…” he laughed.

He rubbed the fruit around her full lips, down her chin and neck. Brienne’s breath quickened, as he rubbed the fruit down the hollow of her collarbone and to her breasts where he teased one nipple then the other. Brienne moaned and threw her head back. Jaime watched her in awe. Then he squeezed the fruit making juice and bits of flesh splatter on his wife’s bosom. Then he attacked her stiff, sensitive nipples with his lips, teeth and tongue.

Brienne looked at her husband with love and lust. “If this is corruption, then corrupt me, Ser.” Jaime chuckled as he gave her nipples a pinch and a nip. Brienne moaned louder. Brienne grabbed the sticky fingers of his left hand and sucked then clean. Jaime groaned through his busy mouth.

Brienne began grinding her hips on his lap. Her wetness coated his upper thighs as she rode his legs. She pulled away from her husband and he stopped his ministrations with a questioning look.

She reached back and moved the tray to the floor. As it clanged on the stone, she said, “I’d feel bad…”. Jaime smirked.

“There’s my responsible, Wench”, he teased.

Brienne's expression was wanton as she lifted herself and sat down on her husband's manhood in one stroke. Jaime grunted as his wife set a brisk pace.

Brienne licked her lips as she rode him. “I take my responsibilities seriously, Ser.”

“Oh, oh...OH fuck. I’m not complaining… Fuck.. you are so wet, ” Jaime panted. He got a grip of her hips with hand and stump; then thrusted up over and over and over.

“Yessss...Gods...Jaime…” Brienne shrieked as her speech devolved into unintelligible babble. Her husband loved seeing her like this; beautiful, raw, free, sensual. Brienne was made to be loved and fucked and worshipped. He was the lucky one who got to see her like this.

He could tell she was close to her climax. With closed eyes, she tilted her head and raised her eyebrows; as if she couldn’t believe the rapture she’s felt. She tightened her thighs around him as she clenched her cunt on his cock.

He took his stump and placed it on her swollen nub. Her movements became erratic, as his were.

“Come with me, love…” he gasped into the intimate space.

Her eyes flew open, almost black in color, as her legs trembled. She held onto his cock like a vice as he felt her flutter around him.

“Fuck...Jaime!” she exclaimed.

Jaime roared his wife’s name as he came with her. She felt him fill her womb with seed. It still kind of embarrassed her how she loved the messiness of her husband spilling in her. The warmth, the smell of him, the stickiness. It always gives her a small aftershock of bliss. She collapsed against him and kissed his neck.

After some time, Jaime motioned her to move. Once she did, he retrieved a towel and cleaned the stickiness from them both. Brienne leaned over and put the tray of food on her lap. She began eating. As he returned from the basin, he paused to watch his wife eating with delight.

Brienne felt his eyes on her. “I _was_ still hungry…” she smiled sheepishly.

Jaime nodded with a smile. He sat next to her, picked up the bread Brienne broke apart earlier and bit into it. As they ate in a comfortable silence, Brienne picked up Jaime’s stump and kissed the irritation.

“You don’t always have to defend me…” Brienne spoke.

“Yes, I do”, Jaime interrupted passionately. “You’re my wife. I love you.”

Brienne gave him a demure smile. “I love you too, Jaime. But...they’re your family…”

“You’re my family,” Jaime countered. He leaned over and kissed her still taut abdomen. “That little girl inside you...” he grinned, “is my family.”

Brienne shook her head playfully. “Still convinced it’s a girl, huh?”

“Yes” Jaime answered emphatically. “I’ve even picked a name. Brianna Joanna, after our mothers and we’ll call her Bri Jo.”

Brienne giggled. “Or we can just name her Anna…”

“I love it!” Jaime exclaimed. Jaime moved the tray off his wife’s lap. “Let’s get some sleep. Tomorrow can’t come soon enough.”

Brienne nodded. Jaime blew out the candles and cuddled next to his wife.

“Good night, Jaime. Thank you,” Brienne whispered

“For what, Sweetling?” Jaime asked.

“For defending me”, she answered.

“Always,” he said. “Good night, Brienne.”

***************

EPILOGUE

The next morning came quickly. Instead of their usual morning coupling, Brienne suggested, “We can always make love on the ship.”

Jaime agreed, “Yes, let’s not press our luck. Let’s get the fuck out of here.”

So they left the Red Keep and King’s Landing with no trouble. Only Tywin and Tyrion were there to see them off. And they settled the new Lord and Lady of Storm’s End into their new home and roles with little trouble. Sansa and Tommen’s relationship warmed considerably once away from the Capital. Brienne thought they complimented each other well. She also reminded them her father was just across the Narrow Sea if they needed help or assistance.

After spending 4 moons at Storm’s End, they travelled on to Tarth. Brienne’s father had been privy to all that transpired while his daughter was in King’s Landing. But to see it in the flesh - his Brienne, very pregnant and with Kingslayer as her husband - was something else entirely. Yet, soon enough he could see that they truly were a love match.

A couple of moons later, Brienne gave birth to a golden-haired, blue-eyed girl. Jaime was over the moon. His Anna Joy was the light of the keep. He and Brienne would stare at her in awe as she slept in her cradle.

Shortly after the birth, news came that the Lord Hand was found murdered by an arrow to the heart in his chambers. Also found in the Lord Hand’s bed, was a whore known as Shea. She had been strangled to death. She was known to be closely associated with Jaime’s brother, Tyrion Lannister. Tyrion was nowhere to be found.

Jaime read the raven slowly. He closed his eyes for a second. When he opened them, they were wet, but no tears fell.

“Retribution”, Jaime said silently and walked away.

Not too long after that, more news came from the Capital. The King and Queen Mother were attacked by an angry mob in the streets during a procession from the Sept of Baelor to the Red Keep. The King, Queen Mother and 4 of the attending Kingsguard were hacked to pieces. Several Gold Cloaks were killed during the riot as well. Fortunately, the Queen had been recuperating with her family at Highgarden after a very difficult stillbirth delivery.

Brienne tried to keep the parchment out of Jaime’s hands; but of course, he would hear the news. She found him in the nursery, clutching Anna Joy to his chest and sobbing. The babe wailed along with her father.

“Jaime, my love….I am sorry. It was unworthy…” Brienne said as she gently took Anna Joy away from Jaime.

Jaime looked at his wife. His eyes were red from crying. “But it wasn’t, Brienne...it wasn’t. They brought it all upon themselves. With their cruelty and…I couldn’t stop it. I tried to warn them.”

Brienne shook her head. “I know you did, my love. I know…There was nothing you could have done.”

Weeks later, Tommen and Sansa Baratheon arrived at King’s Landing as King and Queen of the Seven Kingdoms to be crowned within a fortnight.

Sansa wrote to Jaime and Brienne to inform them she located her sister in Essos via men she and Tommen employed. She stated she didn’t want Brienne to think she failed in her oath to her mother, Lady Catelyn; as Brienne promised to bring her home. Sansa stated her home was wherever her husband was. She invited them to the coronation, but understood if they kept away. Finally, she let them in on the secret that she and Tommen were expecting a babe in 7 moons.

“A grandfather…” Jaime wondered aloud.

“Yes, the handsomest grandfather in all the kingdoms”, Brienne agreed with a smile.

**Author's Note:**

> I mention the couple’s plan to leave their child with Selwyn, while they search for Arya. I could NOT leave my infant, but that’s why I’m not a knight. 😉 I think Brienne would try to fulfill her oath to Lady Catelyn.


End file.
